FNAF Q and A
by doodletiger
Summary: Just a FNAF Q and A. I don't own FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm making a little Five Nights Q and A. So PM me your question, You can ask any character from fnaf, and I ONLY ACCEPT QUESTIONS THAT YOU PM ME.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

From: fnaf marionnette

Plushtrap: How do you feel being smaller that the other animatronics?

Answer: Plushtrap was walking the halls and he was trying to open the door to get the kid. He wasn't tall enough. Plushtrap: *grumble*

Nightmare Freddy: Outta my way runt! *opens door*

From: Shark Lord

Foxy: How do you keep your hook rust free if you don't mind me asking?

Answer: Foxy was hiding in his cove and polishing his hook when he realized it was his chance to go for the guard.

From: MoonLightShadowNight123

Everyone: Who do you like?

Answer:

Mike: Doll

Jeremy: Some girl. XD

Vincent: Phone Guy

Phone Guy: Phone girl. XD

Freddy: Nobody

Foxy: Chica

Chica: Foxy

Bonnie: Chica

Marionnette: nobody

* * *

Freddy: It's your daughter! How do you react?

Answer: Freddy: I-Uh What?!

* * *

Chica: Pizza!

Answer:

Chica: Pizza indeed... PIZZA!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. HALP

Hey guys! I REALLY need more questions for the Q and A here. So spam me with PM's is you must!

thx!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! back again with more Q and A! And you can now ask questions to my OC Mari who helps Vincent and is the one who can control him as she is equally insane.

Let's Start!

From: Shark Lord

Hey Vincent! Did some idiot throw you in a grape vat to get your color?

Vincent: *Total Rage Mode*

Mari: *laughs hard* *holds Vincent back* I like your sense of humor kid!

Hey Nightmare Chica! Who do you like?

Nightmare Chica: F-Foxy...

Nightmare Foxy: What?!

Hey Nightmare Foxy! does it hurt when the kid slams the door on your face?

Nightmare Foxy: Aye...

Hey Springtrap! Who started the fire?

Springtrap: *shrugs* I Dunno.

Hey Plushtrap! Are you technically Springy's brother?

Plushtrap: Why does everyone ask me that?! For the last time, NO!

Hey Toy Freddy! Do you realize you gave more kid nightmares than the ACTUAL NIGHTMARES?!

Toy Freddy: I make kids happy!

Mari: Sure, Sure you do...

Hey BB! What would be your reaction at some one throwing you at foxy?

BB: WHEEEE!

That's all for now hope you enjoyed! I REALLY need more questions so keep 'em coming! Bai!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! back again with more Q and A! And you can also ask questions to my OC Mari who helps Vincent and is the one who can control him as she is equally insane.

Lets start!

* * *

Hey Nightmare! Are you offended that I said Toy Freddy is scarier than you? And by the way what would you do if the kid was actually Chuck Norris's son?

Nightmare: Ok. 1. How very rude! You really think Mr. Makeup is scarier than me?! ):(

And 2. WHAT?!

* * *

Hey Nightmare Chica! Did you trip or something during your cupcake jumpscare? Oh and thanks for trolling me when I was about to beat night one! ):(

*Throws a flamethrower at her*

NM Chica: AHH FLAMETHROWER JFJGERGHDHFHRHTHSBR

* * *

Hey Nightmare Bonnie! Did you eat some sugar or something when you got the kid?

NM Bonnie: *is halfway through eating bag of sugar* No...

* * *

Hey Nightmare Foxy! I see you hook is rust free. Might I ask why?

NM Foxy: What are you talking abo- *looks down at hook* What the-?!

* * *

Hey Mari! Which animatronic is your favorite and which is your least favorite?

Mari: My least favorite is probably BB because never shuts up...-

Vincent: And your scared of the little fox...

Mari: VINCENT! That stupid mangle thing makes me jump ONCE and you never forget!

Vincent: You were terrif-

Mari: GRR *tackles*

Mari: You are terrible. *punches Vincent*

* * *

hope you enjoyed!


	6. Hey haters!

So, this is tho the two people who left some reviews saying some not so nice things. To that, I say, Why do you spend precious time in your life just to hate on people's stuff? Also, review. REVIEW! Not, make rude statements, review. I quote, MORE LIKE QUEEF & A #! WHY IS THERE Q&A ON FANFICTION? THIS IS HEINOUS, ITS HEINOUS ANUS! ITS CONTAGIOUS! F# K! That's not a review. Look up the definition of review.

Please and thank you. -Doodletiger


End file.
